My Song, Their Lyrics!
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "What was that again Sonshine?" "Did you just call me Sonshine?" "No, I did not. You must be totally in love with me, Sonny. You're hearing things.." CHANNY! For ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's Challenge!
1. My Song, Their Lyrics!

**MY SONG, THEIR LYRICS!**

* * *

This is for ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's challenge. The songs I used for this story are all from Disney's Starstruck and Sonny With A Chance's OST.

I Do not own anything except the plot of this random one-shot!

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

Sonny Munroe

**"Munroe!"**

"Cooper!"

**"Sonny,"**

"Chad,"

**"Random!"**

"What do you want Chad?"

******"**Nothing, I just want to annoy you."

"Go annoy someone else; can't you see I'm busy?"

**"Busy? You're just sitting here in your dressing room. Anyway, are you annoyed already?"**

"Yes Chad, I am busy! I'm talking to you and you're here. Obviously I AM ANNOYED!"

**"Good, that means that I'm doing my mission right."**

"Mission? What mission?"

**"To annoy Sonny Munroe for the rest of her pathetic life mission"**

"Well, I also have a mission."

**"Is that, tell Chad that he is the greatest actor of our generation mission?"**

"No, get jerk Chad out of this room mission, now, GET OUT!"

**"Someone forgot to take their happy pills today.."**

"MAYBE, THAT'S BECAU—"

_***Chad's phone rings* **_

"_**There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light. Out of this world for the first time baby..ooh it's alright!" **_(A/N: Something About The Sunshine Duet version, just imagine Anna Margaret is not in it)

**"Excuse the awesome CDC, Munroe.. I have to answer this call"**

**"Lemme here ya say heeey!"**

**"Who is this?"**

**"Don't care, don't know you, peace out sucka!"**

**"What was that again Sonshine?"**

"Was that you singing a song? And did you just call me Sonshine?"

**"Whoa.. easy there Munroe, no need to go loco on me. First, yeah, me and only me, am I awesome or am I great? Second, no I did not. You must be totally in love with me Sonny, you're hearing things."**

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU CHAD! and I swear I heard you call me Sonshine!"

**"Psssh! T-that's ridiculous, okay?"**

**"So…"**

"So…are you the one who wrote the song?"

**"Yeah, I'm a man with many talents."**

"In your dreams Chad, who's you inspiration for that song? Who is it for?"

**"No one Sonny!"**

"Lies! You can't write a song without any inspirations..it's like Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie, So Random! without the Randoms.."

_**"A day without you"**_

"What was that?"

**"Nothing!"**

"What is the song called?"

"**Something About The Sunshine"**

"Awww! That's sweet Chad! Who is it for?"

**"Not gonna tell you!"**

"Come on Chad! Please"

**"Fine"**

"Fine"

**"Good"**

"Good! Chad!"

**"Alright, jeez.. it's for a girl who is always happy. Just seeing her helps me get through the day. The first time I saw her, there's something about her that's so special."**

_"Oh…_t-that's the sweetest thing I ever heard Chad."

**"I have my moments…jealous, Munroe?"**

"Psssh… jealous? Me? HA! So.. who is the girl?"

**"Can't tell you!"**

"Fine"

**"Fine"**

"Good"

**"Good"**

"Good"

**"Itsyou.."**

"What?"

**"I said….itsyou"**

"Excuse me?"

**"I SAID IT'S YOU!"  
**

"I heard you the first time.. I AM THE GIRL?"

**"YOU TELL ME! When you came to my life..well here in the Condor Studios.. I became nice to people (which was totally gross) I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I don't smile to random people, I don't wear weird beards, I don't dance with mermaids in their stupid prom. When you barge in to my life, **_**I've been stopping at green lights**_**—"**

"Chad, I—"

**"No, Sonny let me tell you! **_**Got lost on my way home**_**, because you're always in my mind! I'm **_**sleep walking at night**_**! I put my shirt on inside out..I don't care about how I look (which is totally scary) because I only care about you, Sonny! **_**Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds, my friends just laugh at me…there's no cure for this disease**_** Sonny!"  
**

"So, you've _come down with love_, huh?"

**"Yes! and it's all your fault!"  
**

"No, I meant, you just used the "Come Down With Love" lyrics in your gigantic speech"

**"You're really weird, Munroe. You know that right?"**

"Is that bad?"

"Yes it is! I just confessed that I like you and here you are, naming song lyrics. Gosh… I was right! There's really _something about you Sonshine!"_

"Call me weird then. What's that something Chad?"

**"Something about you that's so special! Even though I always remind myself that it's impossible for you to love me back. But **_**no matter what I do, I can't stop loving you!"**_

"No need to remind yourself, Chad. I love you too. But lyrics of "What To Do"? Really Chad? Really?"

**"Shut up and **_**Kiss Me, **_**Munroe!"**

""Kiss Me"? by Tiffany Thorn—"

_*kiss..kiss…kiss*_

**"I love you, Sonny!"**

"I love you too, Chad!"

* * *

I hope yall enjoyed! REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry, obviously this is not another chapter for this story. I just want you to know that I want to write another one-shot, but I need your help. Can you suggest any fun ideas for a story? I'm a humor/romance kinda author, so.. yeah! I'll mention all of you on my next story. If I'll have an idea what to write. Peace out!**


End file.
